The Bridge
by EatingFriedChicken
Summary: What if Daniel Williams left Hawaii for Rachel, Gracie, and the baby? What would happen to Steve, Chin, and Kono? Well, when a certain someone stormed and hunts down Danny, he'll know what happened to them. Years after the season finale. Some Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ah, I'm sorry I've been MIA for a while! Sorry sorry sorry! And no, this is not an update for "Crimson White" or "The Other Anchor," obviously. But I _will _promise you it will be up tomorrow! Bear with me xx**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"Donald Duck"

In a suburban neighborhood in New Jersey inside a house painted white, a woman stands before the countertop, sipping her English tea while watching her two little angels spending the morning in the living room. Not far away, a small brunette who everybody's seen grows in the past couple of years plays with her little brother. The little nameless boy tried to stack letter blocks as her sister helped, both leaving the kid show playing in the background.

"Cats?" asked a new character in the scenery, "They're watching that show about cats again?"

The woman smiled as the man walks his way to the coffee table. His arms wrapped around her and they shared a quick morning kiss.

Rachel fixed his tie, one he was fumbling with, and smiled lovingly at his (once more) husband. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said.

"Morning, babe," and once again, the pair shared a kiss.

The dark haired beauty walked over to the sink and starts washing her cup before leaving. But right before that, her hand motioned to the countertop, "Make sure you eat that, darling. You've set a good example to Grace, now it's Henry's turn."

"Oh, the things I do for love."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Its just salad, honey."

Yes, Rachel Edwards has now become Rachel Williams again. She and her ex-husband remarried in New Jersey. The wedding was small, but it was precious.

The Australian native woman never got over the fact that Danny left Hawaii and his family for her. Rachel was supportive of her husband's career, but at that time, leaving Hawaii seemed to be the safest idea for all of them. She knew the Five-0 held a special place in his heart and she'll never be able to replace it, not that she'd want to. The team had become close friends with her, especially Steve, that's why the couple invited them to their second marriage, but none of them came.

Danny assumed the crew was angry with him for leaving them, or at least more than they let on. For the past two and a half years, he's been reaching his ex-teammates over in Hawaii. Kono's been writing him letters, Chin would talk to him every once in a while, and Kamekona would send him merchandises from his new store. Everybody else reached out to him back, except for Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett.

Of course, the man was thoroughly disappointed and sad for these past few years. One of the most important members of his ohana was upset with him. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Steve is the vital member to this family. But what does it matter anyway? He won't even contact his ex-partner much less see him.

After the first few months of his going back to New Jersey, Danny tried hard to contact Steve. He called him on his cell and home phone, send letters via email and snail mail, text him countless of times, and he still doesn't answer. All calls lead to voice mail, letters unreturned, and texts as well. He thought something was wrong, but he believed his friends when they said Steve doesn't want to talk.

Every time Chin calls, he'd always say that Steve wasn't with him. He said the two now don't see each other as much. All he needed to know, was that McGarrett's doing fine.

Kono, on the other hand, always try to avoid the subject. Daniel figured this is just everyone taking the fact that his or her team is done, real hard.

So he stopped asking. Eventually, they stopped talking. And everyone grew apart.

"Are you going to drive Grace to school today?" asked Rachel.

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't, not today."

"It's alright, I'll drop her off. I need to buy some groceries, we're running out of food," she smiled.

"Okay, good-bye, honey," he kissed her, yet again. By now, the kids are ready and Rachel was holding little Henry.

Right before stepping out into the garage through the back door, Rachel yelled, "Oh, and by the way, they're not cats!"

Danny grew confused, "What?"

"It's not cats. That show the kids were just watching? They're not cats, Daniel."

"Oh, really?" smirked the ex-detective, "The last time I checked, all furry little animals with whiskers and triangular ears, whose tail wraps around people's legs, nails claw at curtains and people's faces, and is bipolar enough to purr one second and then hiss the next is called a cat. A cat, Rachel, a cat!"

Rachel sighs, "They are not cats, Daniel. They are kittens."

"Well, you see, kittens are technically cats, babe."

"No they're not! Kittens are babies," she snapped.

"If you're saying kittens are cats, it's like you're saying human babies aren't human!"

"And if you're saying kittens _are _cats, you're saying babies are criminals!"

"What!" shrieked the man, "That doesn't even make sense!"

In the middle of the pathetic excuse of a fight, another voice interrupted, "Danno!" Finally, both adults stopped arguing over the stupid topic and looked at their daughter.

"What is it, Monkey?"

The girl pointed at the door, "Someone's been ringing for a while now."

Sigh. "Alright, kiddo. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Okay," said the girl. The father of his two children kissed his kids goodbye.

"I'll see you later, babe."

"Love you," she kissed him.

"Love you too," he replied as she walks away. "Oh, and this conversation is not over yet!"

"Ha! You wish!"

Slowly Danny Williams approached the door. The person must be agitated, for they rang even faster. The man shouted from his side of the door for the person to wait. And when he opened the door, their face was revealed. Unfortunately for him, Danny didn't get a chance to take a look. For that same second, the world tilted around him.

"You son of a bitch," she sneered.

And that was the last thing he heard before pain crawled up his jaw and darkness swarmed around his vision.

* * *

><p>A woman sat patiently on this worn out seat. She doubted the people here clean up this place at all, what with the dust particles practically clouding her vision.<p>

Somewhere behind this glass and concrete walls, a beep erupted. It wasn't the most pleasant sound she's ever heard, but at least she didn't have to be on the other side of the glass.

From her peripheral vision, she detected an orange tint moving from close by and slowly inching closer to where she is. The woman smiled at this person who wouldn't look at anything but nothing. She was satisfied when he sat in front of her. He was so close, yet so far.

Slowly, the visitor in suit lifted the phone, and as did the man before him. At last, the man dressed in orange looked up, surprised, but not either.

"You're dead," said the prisoner.

The visitor smiled, "Yet, here I am."

* * *

><p>When Daniel Williams woke up, the first and only thing he felt was pain. His jaw hurts and salty liquid was oozing up from the inside of his cheeks. The man didn't know what had happened at first, but when he finally did, his eyes frantically looked around. And as lovely as the thought of waking up in his own couch is, this situation is just weird. Is this a kidnapping or hostage?<p>

"Look who's decided to join us," sneered a woman from behind. Danny tried to look up from his still groggy state. The girl could throw a punch, all right. He had to give her that. His head spun a little more before growing more alert and searching at the back of his mind. He knew that voice, but he just couldn't place it. Where had he heard that soothing voice before that's grown out of the normalcy and became rougher? Where?

Danny twisted his torso and neck to get a glimpse of the woman. She had pale skin and long wavy blond hair. Her eyes were bright green and all knowing. The man staring at her had a feeling he didn't trust her at first. It's as if his mind was screaming the answer, but he just can't hear it.

"Have you really forgotten about me, detective?" she asked.

And like a twig that suddenly snapped, the ex-detective's memory came all crashing down.

"Jenna Kaye…"

"So, we meet again."

"Where'd you learn how to punch like that?" he asked, still shocked.

Jenna threw her hands up, her face scrunching in disbelief.

"Honestly! Is that the first question that popped into your mind?" she shrieked.

The jersey native tucked his head and raised his eyebrows. He then changed into a sitting position from the uncomfortable twisted laying one just seconds prior to this.

"I'm sorry," he started, "is there a right question?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, care to enlighten me?"

"You should be asking why I'm here, why I just punched you, and why I just called you what you really are!"

That was when Danny grew incredulous, "Excuse me! I am not a son of a bitch!"

The new blonde scoffed loudly and started pacing the living room. Suddenly, she stopped and strode to where the owner of the house sat. Jenna pointed a finger to Danny just millimeters away from poking him with her perfectly manicured nails.

"How dare you? How _dare _you act as if everything's alright!" her seething voice gave in to the anger bubbling to the surface, as she yelled in frustration. Danny continued to stare in confusion.

"After all this time you've been together," she continued, "I thought you had at least a little ounce of _loyalty _to them! Now I may be just a newbie to the group years ago, but I know enough that Steve _TRUSTED YOU!_ And you just fudging abandoned them in the middle of this haphazard mess. You unbelievably selfish coward! I hate you!"

The incredible amount of thwart was too much and Jenna knew she needed to cool down. The woman reclaimed her place paces away from Danny, turning her back against him and trying to regain her breath. Just seconds after sinking in Jenna's loud shouting, Danny toppled over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second!" the guest turned around and the man continued to speak, "Just what on _earth _did I do?"

With flaming eyes, the woman sneered, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Williams. This is all you. You weren't there to see what I saw and watch every single one of them crumble into-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" shouted the man, finally showing his own anger.

"How dare _you _ring the doorbell of _my _house to punch me and contain me in my own house, stopping me from going to work to feed my family!" he wasn't finished, "And not only that! You accused me of doing some sort of heinous crimes I don't even know about and blamed me of abusing my partner's trust!"

It was then Jenna broke. Something snapped inside and she ran to Danny, throwing punches at him and hitting the man. Of course, none of them succeeded. And the newfound vexation brought angry tears to her eyes. She chanted, again and again, how she hated him.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Daniel didn't know what to do. All he did was hold her wrists and watch as she cries. This was awkward; he didn't deal with tears well. Not unless the person shedding them knew him well, and in this case, she didn't. This wasn't a lovers' quarrel like the ones he has with Rachel, or one where his child grows sad and needed their dad. It also wasn't the silent non-existing tears of his partner where they'd brush it off with sarcastic comments and witty jokes. He wasn't familiar with it. It was weird.

"Hey," he shushed, rubbing her arms up and down. The woman finally grew silent, her whole body shaking with every tears that rolled. "Hey, tell me what I did. I won't know unless you tell me."

Jenna continued to cry. For whom, he doesn't know. It was very uncharacteristic of her. For the short time he knew her, she wasn't a very sensitive woman. This issue must be close to her heart, or else she wouldn't be putting her pride aside and crying her heart out. And by the references she made, Danny knew it had something to do with his friends over in Hawaii. But no acquaintance cry for each other, so over the years he missed, she must've grown closer with the ex Five-0s.

"Y- you," she hiccupped, "Why- why did you have to leave them?"

"Hey, I didn't want to, you know that," he whispered, "But Rachel needed me here and they were doing okay, so I didn't have any choice but to-"

"Well they weren't okay!" interrupted the woman, "They're _not _okay and you had a choice. You could've saved them and yet you chose not to! What kind of a friend are you?"

"Just wait a second! Will you just tell me what is going on, please? I know you're mad, although I don't know why, but I need to know! What is going on here?" he asked.

For a while, Jenna just stared at him. Then, the corners of her mouth twitched and again, she scoffed. "You really don't know do you?"

The jersey native rolled his eyes and said, "That's what I've been trying to tell y-"

"Chin Ho Kelly's working for Wo Fat."

"What?" Danny's eyes widened.

"Kalakaua's been in a comatose for years."

The man grew more panicked.

"And this afternoon, Steven McGarrett is due for his death penalty."

Danny swore that his eyebrows couldn't rise higher, but at this point, even Donald Duck would bend against his world of regularity and wear pants.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

** Should I continue it?**

**Tell me in the review!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Aww! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! And in response to your disbelief, LadyAilith, yes, there is a reason why Danny left Steve and the rest of the Five-0s, and a reason as to why Chin is said to be working for Wo Fat. So, please be patient :) everything will be revealed in time.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"Pretty Little Liar"

They took the first flight back to Hawaii. Daniel Williams never did find out who the hell named Hawaii, well, _Hawaii. _But he was certainly glad that whoever came up with the name didn't decide to place it on Istanbul because then, Steve would already be dead by the time he got there. Seeing as Istanbul is ahead of time compared to New Jersey by who knows how many hours.

Time was ticking and everyone knew it. It didn't help that his brain has been replaying the sound of a ticking clock ever since he heard his friend was in danger. The first time he heard his friend was on death row, Danny panicked and instantly drove to the closest airport with Jenna on the passenger seat. He didn't think anything through at all. Before he knew it, his hand was already holding two airplane tickets to the small island and the other holding his phone, calling Rachel in an attempt to tell her what was going on.

The plane was already taking a turn, preparing for take off, when he realized something didn't add up. Hawaii is one of the only few US jurisdictions that don't have death penalty. This must probably mean that Steve committed a crime outside of the island, but how? And if so, shouldn't they be flying to Steve and not Hawaii? Well thinking back, Jenna never said anything about the location of Steve, Kono or Chin. But if that's the case, whom are they going there for? They should be saving Steve, not vacationing or visiting friends in Hawaii, for God's sake!

"Jen-" Danny was about to ask the woman what they were going to Hawaii for, when he saw the girl wasn't in her seat. He remembered her vaguely saying she was going to the toilet. It was then that Daniel's brain started working and stopped worrying. The last few hours were a blur. He only faintly remembers his knees going up and down, impatiently tapping the floor beneath its soles. All he thought about was getting Steve out of that soon-to-be axe on his head or whatever they use to kill criminals nowadays. Well, not anymore. It's time his brain actually got to work and putting two and two together.

Jenna Kaye claimed to be going to the toilet, but there's only one problem. The airplane toilets were off limits during take off and landing for safety precautions. He remembers her saying it _in _the airplane and saw a glimpse of her figure walking forward, towards the exit. Unfortunately at that time, he brushed it off and got back to worrying. He didn't notice she hasn't returned even when they were taking off. So that can only mean one thing. She ran away.

"No!" he shouted, taking off his seatbelt. The blonde never felt so stupid! Steve was going to die in who knows where and he was just tricked into taking a flight to Hawaii, the last place he'd most likely be in. Now he remembered asking her where his ex partner was, back at the house.

_The corners of her mouth twitched and again, she scoffed. "You really don't know do you?"_

_The jersey native rolled his eyes and said, "That's what I've been trying to tell y-"_

"_Chin Ho Kelly bailed on us. He's working for Wo Fat."_

"_What?" Danny's eyes widened._

"_Kalakaua's been in a comatose for years."_

"_How?" the man grew more panicked._

"_And this afternoon, Steven McGarrett is due for his death penalty."_

_Danny swore that his eyebrows couldn't rise higher, but at this point, even Donald Duck would bend against his world of regularity and wear pants._

"_Where are they?" the man felt rigid as every single drop of blood was drained from his face. He watched as the woman in front of him furrowed her brows and asked him back in a ridiculed manner,_

"_Where do you think they are?"_

"_Hawaii."_

"No!" the New Jersey native shouted once more. He ran towards the exit, fumbling through the small space. By now, the plane was already lifting up its front. Any seconds here and it would defy gravity.

"Sir, sir! You need to get back to your seat!" exclaimed a stewardess, the only thing standing between him and the door.

"No! You don't understand! I can't be on this plane, I can't!" he shouted back. Through the nearest window, he watched as the plane went higher and higher. Danny panicked as the fact suck in to him once more. Jenna tricked him. He was tricked into going to Hawaii. The ex-detective didn't know why, but he did know that now, he might as well be going further away from Steve who is about to be executed in less than 24 hours.

Someone once told him that a question is not an answer. When someone asks you back after you ask him a question, it probably meant that he was lying or that he was hiding something. Danny laughed it off and said that was common sense. He never thought he'd one day regret saying that. Karma's a bitch. And everyone knows it too.

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes and shut it tighter, if that was even possible. His elbows rested on a white railing, raised hands clasped securely together. This brunette had his forehead slightly resting against his hands. Inside the big grip there was another participant, one lean, lifeless hand that belonged to a woman.<p>

The man raised his head to look at the unmoving figure in front of him. He'd grown used to seeing her like this, but every time he did, not a single one was easy. His grip grew tighter and his lips touched the woman's hand in one long lingering kiss.

Shutting his eyes once more, his heart broke as well as his voice, "Kono."

* * *

><p><em>32 months ago<em>

_Daniel's apartment_

_O'ahu, Hawaii_

_Have you ever heard of the saying, the smallest events that happened in life are the very same moments that define it? Well, it's true. And there's also destinies, one you just can't escape no matter how you approach it. In this very frustrating case, it's Steve not answering his phone. But, well, we'll get to that later._

"_The King's hair game was flawless," praised Danny from his bed, "I mean, amazing. Look at that suit. White shirt, white pants, and a red lei. Two people on this earth could pull that off, okay? I'm the other one, just so you know."_

_Rachel buttoned up her clothes and slowly walked over to her ex and sat down in front of him. The woman seems troubled, and Daniel noticed. He stopped for a second to look at her. _

"_What's up?" he asked._

"_Stan is coming home tonight," she paused, "I have to tell him."_

_Danny leaned forward and kissed the only woman he's ever loved, "Good."_

_If only the woman living in Los Angeles didn't forget to feed her baby, then she wouldn't have stayed up late to do so. If only she didn't stay up so late, she wouldn't be too tired and distracted to switch the battery of her husband's alarm clock. If only the man wasn't given too much work, maybe he'd check the alarm clock because he wasn't as tired. If only he did, he wouldn't be late. And because he was late, the man rushed everything, not even checking the opened zipper of his bag. And if only his bag was closed properly, that coin wouldn't have rolled to the middle of the street because of it. If only children weren't always attracted to shiny objects, the little girl who crossed the street wouldn't have reached for it. And if only the driver of that Mercedes didn't argue with his wife on the phone, he would've seen who was in front of him. And if only that had happened, the ten year old, Stan's boss' daughter, wouldn't have been lying on a hospital bed fighting for her life. And Stan's boss wouldn't have canceled the meeting. Rachel's man would've come home tomorrow instead of today. Then none of the Five-0s future would be damned._

* * *

><p><em>That same morning<em>

_HPD headquarters_

_O'ahu, Hawaii_

"_How's it, Chin?" the man heard someone asked. Chin looked to his right and saw his friend over at HPD. He smiled and returned the gesture._

"_How's it, Duke?"_

_Chin continued to walk down the stairs as his friend walked passed him. The man caught a glimpse at something black, but ignored it. He was too wrapped up in his own mind thinking about what the Chief has just offered him._

_The Five-0 member couldn't believe that after practically stabbing him on the back, the HPD still asked for his help. Of course, this must be some sort of 'we're sorry we didn't believe you and accused you of something you didn't do. Let's just forgive and forget and you can come back!' thing. Well you know what, Chin Ho Kelly can't forget. Not after what he and his family were put through. The man had to watch everyone he cares for retreat from him in fear of how others would treat them if they were found even smiling at him. Kono was right. They were selfish. That's why he turned down the position of Lieutenant in a way that Kono wouldn't be able to do – politely. Chin bets that if she were the one in his shoes, the girl would've threatened the Chief's life with her gun if he dares to even think about her working for bastards such as him._

_Steve's high school friend tried hard not to think about it. This scandal and everything is just giving him added stress. He then thought of something else… someone else. Lauren Hills._

_A smile stretched across his face when his secret fling crossed his mind. No one knows it, but the two government workers were sort of seeing each other. Ever since the Five-0s met her during the case of the man who was accused to kill his wife, who then held museum visitors hostage in a ship, Chin got his eyes on Ms. Hills. He liked the way she stood, how she was always sharp and how she always has been the blunt and a straight to the point type of girl. As they worked on the case, the two of them got closer. And before they knew it, they were sexting to each other and sipping drinks together whenever they were free. She only had one rule if they were to pursue this relationship. Chin cannot, under any circumstances, call, text, or make any contact with her on a Tuesday. When he asked her about it, she said she's always busy that day and didn't want to get distracted. Chin didn't know why, but he didn't ask any further, not wanting to probe._

"_If you want this thing between us to keep on going," he remembered her saying, "then you must obey this one rule."_

_The man smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced to the slow music in Lauren's house, "And what's that?"_

"_Never _ever, _under any circumstances, contact me on a Tuesday."_

_Chin never knew if he'd ever find out what she was doing every Tuesday. He never knew if he'd ever learn her little secret. And he did._

_That wasn't the reason she's always missing that day. That pretty little liar… her secret is bigger than anyone could've ever imagined. If only she told him, maybe she'd still be alive two and a half years later._

* * *

><p><strong>Did the quality of the story deteriorate? Sorry! I wrote it in a rush..<strong>

**Tell me if you want more/less flashbacks or if the flashbacks should be not in order, **_**or **_**if the flashbacks should be only one person's POV!**

**I know this one still sucks and it's still just the beginning (a great big plot is to come!). So let me know on how to improve the writing, okay? Thx!**

**xx**


End file.
